Tahan Sayang
by Uchiha Shesura-chan
Summary: Oneshot SasuSaku. Gak bisa bikin summary. Langsung baca aja ya Maklum Newbie... RnR please


**Tahan, Sayang**

**By : Uchiha Shesura-chan**

**Disclamer :**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair :**

SasuSaku ^o^

**Genre :**

Romance and Gagal Humor

**Rated :**

T

**Warning :**

Typo maybe, OOC, Alur kecepetan, Dapat menyebabkan sakit mata dan muntaber, dll

**Summary :**

Gak bisa bikin summary ... Langsung baca aja ya

...

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

.

Disebuah kamar bernuansa pink dan putih milik sang wanita, terlihat sepasang kekasih sedang duduk dipinggir kasur. Sang wanita berambut soft pink dan berjidat LEBAR *d'sanaroo*, Haruno Sakura. Dan kekasihnya, Uchiha Sasuke, laki-laki berambut raven mirip PANTAT AYAM. *dichidori*

"Sakura, apa kau yakin akan melakukan itu?" tanya Sasuke yang terus memandangi wajah kekasihnya yang manis itu.

"I-iya.. memangnya kenapa?"

"Hn, tidak kenapa-napa. Hanya saja aku ragu untuk melakukan itu padamu, Sakura. Aku takut kau nanti kesakitan." Sasuke menggenggam lembut tangan Sakura mengisyaratkan bahwa dia tidak mau melakukan itu padanya. Sakura balas menggenggam tangan Sasuke mengisyaratkan bahwa dia akan baik-baik saja.

Sasuke sedikit menghela nafasnya.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Aku akan melakukan apa yang kamu mau. Sakura, kalau sakit bilang ya.. Aku akan memulainya sekarang,"

"Iya.."

Saat Sasuke mulai memasukkannya terdengar rintihan dari bibir Sakura. "Apa aku menyakitimu, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke khawatir

"T-tidak, Sasuke-kun.. Lanjutkan saja.. aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Sakura dengan seuntai senyuman dibibirnya.

"Baiklah aku akan mulai.."

"O ya, Sa-sasuke-kun.." panggil sakura pelan

"Hn"

"Pelan-pelan ya masukinnya."

"Iya.. ini juga pelan-pelan. Kalau sakit bilang, ya.." Sakura pun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Sasuke mencoba memasukkannya dan mendorongnya dengan hati-hati agar sang kekasih tidak merasa kesakitan, namun setelah mencoba memasukkannya sangat susah untuk masuk. 'cih, sial. Kenapa sempit sekali sih?' rutuk sasuke dalam hati.

"Aw.. sasuke~.. pelan-pelan.." sambil memegang pundak sasuke

"Sshh.. iya sayang.."

Sasuke terus dan terus mencoba memasukkannya. Terlihat dari pelipisnya yang mengeluarkan kerigat dan sakura memejamkan matanya menahan sakit dan perih 'dibawah'.

"Sshh.. susah banget."

"Aww.. sasuke~.. hiks.. sakit.. tuh kan lecet," Sakura menitikkan air matanya "sasuke-kuunn.. aku gak kuat.." lanjutnya

"Tenang sayang.." kata sasuke sambil mengelus rambut sakura agar sang wanita merasa nyaman. "Bukankah ini maumu, hm?" lanjut sasuke.

"I-iya sihh.. tapi sakit dan perih nihh.." sambil nunjuk-nunjuk ke 'bawah'.

"Tahan ya sayang.. aku coba masukkin lagi."

.

Sasuke mencoba untuk memasukkannya yang ke enam kalinya #waduh.. banyak amat ya?#. Dengan sekuat tenaga Sasuke mendorongnya masuk kedalam.

"Kyaaaaaaaa….. Sasuke-kun.. sakit tau.. tuh kan darahnya banyak.. hiks.. perih.." Teriak Sakura kesakitan. Mendengar Sakura terus berteriak daritadi membuat hatinya kesal setengah mati.

"Arrgghhh.. kau ini menyebalkan! Kenapa sempit sekali sih?!" teriak sasuke marah

"Sasuke-kun! Jangan marah-marah dong!" kata sakura kesal

"Cih, gimana gak marah coba? Kau…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

KENAPA KAU MEMBELI SEPATU KECIL SEPERTI INI?! Kau tau sendiri kan kalau kaki mu itu **lebar** sama seperti jidatmu, sakura!" kata sasuke marah dan menekankan kata 'lebar' pada sakura.

**Ctak**

Terlihat empat siku-siku tercetak(?) di jidat lebar sakura. *dirajam*

"Grrrr…. APA KAU BILANG?! KAKI KU LEBAR?!" terlihat aura yang sangat menyeramkan di belakang sakura. Orang lain yang melihatnya saja pasti akan kabur terbirit-birit.

"Iya, kaki mu itu lebar! Kenapa kau beli sepatu kaya gini sih," sambil mengacung-acungkan(?) sepatu hak tinggi yang ukurannya beda jauh dengan kaki sakura. "Kenapa gak beli sepatu yang lain saja?!" lanjutnya.

"Dasar sasu-AYAM! Gak tau fashion jaman sekarang! Ini itu sepatu limitid edition keluaran tahun ini! Aku mendapatkan sepatu ini susah payah tau!" kata sakura sambil berkacak pinggang

'Dasar monster pinky' gerutu sasuke dalam hati

"Kau harus tanggugjawab!" kata sakura tegas

"Tanggungjawab apanya? Aku kan gak menghamilimu?" jawab sasuke santai

**TWING**

"Baka! Maksudku tanggungjawab pada kakiku!" sambil nunjuk-nunjuk ke bawah,"Kakiku lecet dan berdarah gara-gara kau. Cepat obati" kata sakura dengan nada memrintah

"Yayaya.." jawab sasuke malas

Sasuke pun mengambil kotak P3K di dekat meja belajar sakura. "Cih,dasar wanita. Cerewet so memerintah" gumam sasuke pelan

"Tadi kau bilang apa?" tanya sakura penasaran

"Tidak bilang apa-apa." Sanggah sasuke

"Ya sudah. Cepat obati kakiku." Sambil ngacung-ngacungin(?) kaki ke arah sasuke #dasar gak sopan#

"Hn"

Sasuke menghampiri sakura dan mengobati luka dikaki sakura.

**FIN**

**Cuap-cuap :**

Akhirnya selesai juga fic ini. Huhuhu… aneh banget ya fic nya? Pasti idenya pasaran banget. Dan aku pernah ng'publish fic ini k blog q.. yaitu _ .com_ . Ini ASLI bikinan aku sendiri. Sebenarnya aku gak bisa bikin cerita-cerita kaya gini, ya jadi begini hasinya. Ancur banget. Humor nya juga garing. Maaf kalau jelek.. gak berbakat nichhh T.T *pundungdipojokan*

Semoga minna suka dengan cerita ku yang aneh bin gaje ini..

Mohon Komentarnya ya… ^^


End file.
